Talk:King Benjamin/@comment-186.45.128.243-20150607192956/@comment-25803656-20150711033300
True but I was gonna say maybe he does not really care what happened between Mal's mom&Audrey's Mom since it happened between their parents and he wants to give the 4 villian kids a chance to choose the path to being good. He's probably trying to get all other hero kids to leave what happened with their parents and the Villians parents between the hero parents and villian parents and not have it extend out to the kids. Because by having what happened with the parents extending out to the kids that is like setting the kids up for being mini versions of their own parents. It's basically like telling them they will always have to live in their parents shadow/footsteps. In school of secrets day 3 decree for descendants online Ben says "as you know my father King beast years ago sent all the Villians to the isle of the lost prison,now I have come to realize that the descendants of these Villians who up until now have lived in their shadow of their parents wrong doing deserve a chance to determine a path of their own,Which is why as my first royal decree I have decided to invite 4 descendants of the Villians to Auradon prep this year". He is basically saying the villian kids should not have to suffer in the island prison with their parents. It's kind of like saying what happens between the parents of heroes and Villians should stay between the heroes&villians parents and not have it extend out to the heroes&villians kids. In other words he is trying to say that since the fight happened between the heroes parents and Villians parents that it should stay between the parents.meaning the kids should not have to relive what happened between their parents. The kids should not have to fight their parents battle for their parents(or at least a mini version of it anyway). In other words Mal,Evie,Carlos&Jay should not have to be set up to mini versions of Maleficent,The Evil Queen,Cruella De Vil&Jafar.in a way ben's proclaimation is preventing a mini war of happened years ago between the kids. How would you feel if someone set you up to be mini version of your parents? Mal in the extended trailer even to Carlos,Evie&Jay:We are not our parents. No one should have to suffer in a prison with their parents. Meaning Mal,Carlos,Evie&Jay should not have to suffer because of what their parents did years ago that was their parents choice to be evil and not the kids. No one should be set up to be a mini version of their parents. Kids are suppose to be make their own future and not have their parents decide for them. I think Ben is very smart for realizing that Mal,Jay,Evie&Carlos should not have to live in Maleficent,Jafar,The Evil Queen&Cruella's shadow/footsteps because that is basically having those 4 Villians choose the evil path for their own kids when no one choose the evil path for Maleficent,the Evil Queen,Cruella&Jafar those 4 all choose the evil path themselves.